FOAR 4DD1 FRUM BOXXY transcript
Ok hi, heh, ok heh. My name is Boxxy. Most of you know me as um oom ugh well most of you know me as Boxxy I suppose. If you’re watching this you probably know me as Boxxy, but um ugh ugh a lot of people don’t know me as M o l d yLunchboxx and um so yeah thats my Gaia username on Gaiaonline and I told my Gaiaonline friend buddy, pardon one sec, I’m uncomfortable. I told my Gaiaonline buddy friend um uh, ADMIRAL AWESOME, that I would make a video just for him. So I’m doing it, here it is, ADDIE LOVE YOU ARGH HAAH ARGH HAAH ARGH HAAH I LOVE YOU! And um um so, lets see, ugh what about urgh… oh just so you know Addie cuz I know you’re watching this ’cause you’re such a conceited BASTARD.. Umm I don’t normally talk like this, I’m normally like all over the place like I am right now, but its a calmer voice most of the time unless I’m like really hyped up cuz then its different even still from this, but let me try to get my calmer voice. Ahem.. ugh erm.. Yeah I’m really like, its-its fun, its cool there it is. What is going on ARGH cuz I uh its just so crazy. Um erm it um is.. I love you, I love Addie because like hes really like fun to talk to and stuff and like hes uh, I met him only like 2 days ago and we’re like married and it is crazy because we love each other so much. And um ugh we are twinies like all over the place, it is crazy! His avatar is like a manwhore and I.. had a avatar a really long time ago.. it was a SLUT AVATAR! *Gasp* And um right and he made an avatar to match up my first grass skirt one, IT WAS SO CUTE IT WAS SO NICE I LOVE ADDIE! And I made a sign for him, and it was on my boob, my upper boob, and ugh his heart made a red mark cuz I had to keep erasing it, it really sucked! And um ugh, lets see here um, he keeps donating to my quests, oh um argh ergh thank you!! I dont know how to thank him because im so poor, Ive never had like 100K in my lifes, and heh, ’cause I’m a dumb gaian and stuff um. Um lets see here. I wear – I wear too much eyeliner FYI Addie in case you couldn’t tell already but thats ok. AHHH I dont know what you look like! And yet here you, you know what I sound like, you are a bastarrrrrrrrrd, YOUUUUUUUUU! I’m going to have to ask you for a picture. And probably return a sign too. You’re being very rude you know! Very rude indeed! I don’t appreciate it, my hair shaking everywhere. Don’t appreciate it! Now you know no one would find this funny except for a couple other people I don’t think, so thats ok, but you know. Umm yeah so, I love Addieee, Addie pants.. sa sa sa SAH And dududu and if I know you on Gaia then ugh and you want me to make you a video.. just say so and I will! Because I probably love you anyway, but Addie asked first kind of um.. YEAH Addie asked first I guess! So.. yeah I love youuuuu bye Addie! Category:Transcripts